Remember
by SPN Fan 1
Summary: The mind is a delicate thing, full of memories and knowledge. Nothing good ever comes when you try and change it. R&R
1. Preface

**Remember**

**The mind is a delicate thing, full of memories and knowledge. Nothing good ever comes when you try and change it. R&R**

**Written By: SPN Fan 1**

**Set: A few weeks after the season six final. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or its characters used, they belong to Eric Kripke. All other characters are mine.**

**Preface**

**If you look though a keyhole you always see what's on the other side.**

**Warnings: Violence and mentions of underage rape**

* * *

><p>"It's over Jessie. Whatever crap you've been up to, it's over." Melinda said. She had blood caked to the side of her face, and three bullet wounds in the stomach. Her legs were bruised and had to walk on. She pointed her gun at Jessie, although her hand felt like it was broken. The pain was unbearable.<p>

"It's not over Melinda. Don't you see, my demons have won. That boyfriend of yours and his brother are going to die." Jessie said.

"No Jessie. You're going to die. Now on your knees!" Melinda yelled.

"Do you wanna know what I did to your sister Mel? How I made her scream in pain? How I made her watch as I hurt poor little Ben. How I beat her down and then I still beat her." Jessie taunted.

"Shut up." Melinda said.

"But you already know all about the pain don't you? How I used all my skills on you. See, it's no different than going to war. This is what they trained us for." Jessie said.

"They trained us to stand by our partners until death! Not this Jessie. Not the heavy Satanist crap you're pulling." Melinda said.

"How can you be so naive? You know I had Ben raped? Yeah one of my demon friends likes children" Jessie was cut off by the bullet hitting her skull. Melinda limped over to the door when she was thrown across the room.

"Jessie?" Melinda questioned.

"I haven't been Jessie in a long time." Jessie said.

"You're a demon." Melinda said.

"Yeah, and you're about to die. Shall I tell you sister that you said goodbye? That you begged me not to kill you?" Jessie asked.

"I won't beg to you." Melinda said.

Then the fire alarm went off, sending water dropping down from the ceiling. Jessie let out a scream as smoke begin to rise from her body.

"Mel!" Lisa called as she ran over to Melinda lying on the floor, covered in blood. Some of it was Jessie's. Melinda and Lisa looked as Jessie fall to the floor, still screaming as the water hit her body.

"It's okay I got you. I got you." Lisa said.

"I love you." Melinda said and closed her eyes.

"No! No! Mel, Mellie please wake up. Mel, look at me! No! No!" Lisa cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I'm leaving it there so I don't give away the ending. This was taken from the second chapter towards the end. I know it ends pretty sad, but it does have a happy ending at the end of the story. Yes the water was holy water, and Jessie was possessed by a demon. She couldn't get out because she was in too much pain to leave her host. At least on 'Phantom Traveller' in season one, the demon didn't seem like he was able to leave his meat suit when Sam and Dean poured holy water over his chest and this is a lot more holy water then that. <strong>


	2. Chapter One: Sweet Dreams

**Remember**

**The mind is a delicate thing, full of memories and knowledge. Nothing good ever comes when you try and change it. R&R**

**Written By: SPN Fan 1**

**Set: A few weeks after the season six final**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or its characters used, they belong to Eric Kripke. All other characters are mine.**

**Chapter One: Sweet Dreams**

**Lisa begins to have dreams about Dean but doesn't remember who he is. Meanwhile, Sam and Dean bump into Lisa's younger sister Melinda.**

**Warnings: Mild threats, nothing too bad yet. **

* * *

><p>Lisa walked over to the door and answered it. Standing there was a man. He was tallish, with short spiky hair. His face was a blur though but Lisa knew that she knew him somehow.<p>

"Hey." He said and kissed her lips. Lisa's heart jumped with joy as he kissed her, she never wanted him to stop. Lisa wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Lisa said and rested her head on his chest.

"I'm so sorry Lisa. I didn't mean it to be like this." He said.

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked.

"I'm so sorry for everything." He said.

"Mom! Mom!" Ben said shaking her awake. Lisa stirred before opening her eyes. She could see Ben standing above her.

"Hey Ben, what time is it?" Lisa asked.

"Time for school. Come on, I made you breakfast." Ben said.

"Sweetie thanks." Lisa said and made her way downstairs with Ben. On the kitchen table, was a plate with two pieces of toast, a bowl filled with Special K cereal and a glass of banana smootie.

"Ben you're amazing. Thank you so much." Lisa said and kissed Ben on the head.

"You're welcome Mom. Hey is it okay if I go down to the sandlot after school?" Ben asked.

"Sure, just come back before dark." Lisa said.

"I will Mom. Promise." Ben said.

* * *

><p>"Braeden!" shouted Director Cain.<p>

"Sir you look good today." Melinda said.

"Enough Breaden. You can't talk to a general the way you did!" Director Cain shouted.

"Are we talking about General King? Because he was a male chauvinist pig who had it coming to him." Melinda said.

"I don't care if he slaughters children you can't talk to him like that. In case it slipped your mind but we are at war here!" Director Cain yelled.

"Sir I see your point, which is why I better be getting to work." Melinda said.

"Braeden!" Director Cain shounted.

"I'll be in my office." Melinda said and walked away, leaving the director to yell down the hallway. In her office, Melinda popped up some files on her computer and slipped her head piece back on. She opened her draw and pulled out a few files on the desk. Then her phone rang, she answered it though her head piece to leave her hands free.

"Hello CIA Military Affairs. What is your situation?" Melinda asked.

"This is Sergeant Wilson. A bomb has landed in Michigan. I need to speak to the Director immediately." Sergeant Wilson said.

"Where there any civilians hurt Sergeant?" Melinda asked, hoping it had been nowhere near her sister's house.

"I need to speak to the Director." Sergeant Wilson said.

"I'm sorry Sergeant, but it was one bomb which doesn't make it a code red. You will deal with me. Where there any civilians hurt?" Melinda asked.

"No civilians as far as I can see. I'm on leave; I don't have any military support." Sergeant Wilson said.

"I'll send a group of soldiers right away. Can you send me your ETA?" Melinda asked.

"Yes, ETA is being sent." Sergeant Wilson said.

"ETA received. Sergeant can you see any planes above you?" Melinda asked.

"No, it was a stray bomb." Sergeant Wilson said.

"Thank you, Sergeant, do not hang up this line. If you think your life is in danger then please say grass is greener and then ran as fast as you can. Do not take your car or any personal possessions with you." Melinda said.

"I know what to do." Sergeant Wilson.

"Just following the script." Melinda said.

* * *

><p>Melinda had been flown off to Michigan to see the bomb site with her partner Jessie. At the site the bomb was nowhere to be seen.<p>

"Did I fly out for nothing?" Melinda asked.

"I think so. Hey where is the bomb we're supposed to see?" Jessie asked a soldier standing nearby.

"It doesn't seem to be one." He said.

"I noticed." Jessie said.

"What's your name soldier?" Melinda asked.

"Private Rogers Ma'am." He said.

"Rogers this is a bomb site and you're telling me none of you has seen a bomb?" Melinda asked.

"This is ridiculous." Jessie said.

"Someone find me a bomb." Melinda said.

"Yes Ma'am." Private Rogers said.

"Director, this is Agent Sloan. I'm here with Agent Braeden. Bomb site is secure but uh, the bomb is missing." Jessie said into her walky-talky.

"What do you mean the bomb is missing?" Director Cain asked.

"When we got here, the bomb wasn't here. We have soldiers looking it as we speak." Jessie said.

"Over and out." Director Cain said.

"Over and out." Jessie said.

"What's the plan?" Melinda asked.

"Find the bomb." Jessie said.

"Great. Incoming." Melinda said and nodded in the direction that two men in suits where walking over. They went under the tape. Melinda and Jessie walked over to where they were.

"Leave or I shoot." Melinda said.

"Easy FBI." The one said.

"ID." Jessie said. They showed them their badges.

"I'm Agent Hamill and this is my partner Agent Ford." Said the taller one.

"FBI shouldn't be here. This is a bomb site." Jessie said.

"Now leave." Melinda said.

"How about show us your badges Sweetheart?" Agent Ford asked.

"Did you just call me Sweetheart?" Melinda asked.

"Drop it. I'm Agent Sloan, this is Agent Braeden. CIA Military Affairs." Jessie said.

"Now leave." Melinda said.

"Did you say a bomb went off?" Agent Hamill asked.

"Looks like it doesn't it?" Melinda asked.

"You don't sound sure." Agent Hamill said.

"The bomb hasn't been located yet. Now I think the FBI should go back to finding serial killers." Melinda said. She had the strangest sense of déjà vu around Agent Ford, like she knew him.

* * *

><p>"Lisa." Said the faceless man again.<p>

"Who are you? I feel like I know you." Lisa said.

"Lisa I'm sorry. For everything." He said.

"For what?" Lisa asked.

"If I had known, I wouldn't of walked though your front door." He said.

"What's going on?" Lisa asked.

"Lisa, I'm so sorry. It wasn't supposed to be like this." He said.

"Be like what?" Lisa asked.

"It's going to be okay now." He said.

"What's okay?" Lisa asked.

"Mom! Mom! Wake up! You'll be late for work." Ben said as he shook her awake. Lisa stirred and rolled over when she realised she had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Ben? Did you have fun playing baseball?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah I hit a home run." Ben said.

"That's great. What time is it?" Lisa asked.

"Almost seven." Ben said.

"Right, I'm going to go have a shower before my class. Do you need anything?" Lisa asked.

"No I'm good." Ben said.

"You're a sweetheart." Lisa said and headed up stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: For those of you wondering who the faceless man is and who Agent Ford and Hamill are you'll have to wait and see. For those you, who have guessed, then keep quite. Lisa told Dean she was close to her sister, so I created her sister. If you're wondering about the bomb, it will be explained more in chapter two. <strong>


End file.
